Salta
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Porque yo soy tu héroe, y los héroes siempre salvan a las personas. Yo te salvo porque te amo.- Alfred simplemente fue incapaz... entonces si todo fue insuficiente, decide vivir el mismo destino.


Entonces es madrugada y no puedo dormir porque ya lo hice toda la tarde (_putaresacadeañonuevo_)... mmm... ¿qué mejor para el insomnio que una dosis de UsCan? Simplemente emergió...

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenece. One Shot hecho sin fin de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Salta<strong>

A Matthew siempre le gustó la oscuridad, siempre, él siempre odió la luz y las cosas brillantes a pesar que su sola sonrisa ya lucía como una de ellas; Alfred se repite eso con calma.

A Matthew siempre le agradaron los animales, le decía con esos ojos que todo el tiempo eran melancólicos que deseaba tener muchos perros o gatos, también canarios. Alfred sonreía y decía que su casa parecería un zoológico cuando estuviesen casados.

A Matthew nunca le atemorizó ir a la cama con él, a pesar de que eran sólo adolescentes la primera vez que lo intentaron. Alfred tenía tanto miedo de herirlo, que sus solas piernas temblaban al estar entre las del jovencito, pero los orbes violeta siempre le tranquilizaron con un _por favor, ámame._

Matthew nunca pidió algo de vuelta, ni exigió recompensas al mundo por vivir en condiciones paupérrimas. Nunca se quejó en la escuela porque su padre era un borracho al que le importaba una mierda qué ocurriera con él, nunca clamó por aquella madre drogadicta que le abandonó en el hospital al nacer. Alfred jamás le vio derramar una lágrima.

Posiblemente porque ya se le habían agotado.

Él siempre correspondía cada acción con un _te amo. _Sabiendo de los demonios que atormentaban a su frágil novio, los afrontó todos con una sonrisa y manos firmes en sus hombros, capaces de levantarlo y apoyarle en cualquier situación.

_Porque yo soy tu héroe, y los héroes siempre salvan a las personas. Yo te salvo porque te amo._

Matthew tenía una cadena alrededor de su pálido cuello. La única cosa de valor que poseía. Se la había regalado su abuela materna antes de morir, cuando no era más que un niño, y Alfred siempre pensó que era hermosa, que le gustaría que fuese de él alguna vez.

Pero no de esta forma.

Le duele la cabeza al recordar el momento. Todo tan rápido. Diecisiete años y su mano apretada débilmente por un chico que estaba tumbado en una cama blanca de hospital de la clase baja, esos ojos que le ruegan que lo salve, ese cuerpo que necesita un abrazo. No habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que Matthew le había susurrado _tuberculosis._

A nadie le importó demasiado que el rubio con aspecto de ángel estuviese consumiéndose poco a poco, porque ninguna persona puso un peso para aliviar su enfermedad. La tuberculosis es curable, pero no sin lo necesario. Alfred quería ayudar, pero su familia era de escasos recursos también y ahora sólo esperaban la hora y el día.

Entonces las lágrimas le cayeron y la sonrisa de Matthew –_que brilla, brilla aunque él lo odie_- le dice que deje de hacerlo, que va a estar bien. Niega con la cabeza, ruega a Dios, ese Dios que no le escucha, Aquel que nunca cumplió sus deseos.

Deleznable, se pasa las manos por el cuello tan delgado y Alfred le mira hacer eso. Se quita la cadena y vuelve a tener sus manos tibias entre las frías suyas y es como un vínculo que los mantendrá juntos a pesar de todo; se lo regala pidiendo que lo cuide, porque ya sabe la historia y Matthew sabe también que le encantaba.

Alfred niega con la cabeza, niega mientras llora.

Ahí se van sus sueños de convertirse en una pareja, con un trabajo estable, una casa en un barrio bonito, y muchas mascotas como Matthew quería. Casarse y adoptar, vivir felices. Alfred quiere darle todo eso y más a su muchacho, porque se lo merece.

Y piensa que no es justo que un niño que debió afrontar y soportar todas las tormentas que le significaron vivir, deba dejar el mundo de esta forma. Muriendo en un hospital público porque no tiene dinero para atenderse mejor, ah, _y nadie se acuerda de él._

Le aprieta más la mano y ve por última vez el atisbo de sonrisa, los ojos carentes de brillos, su cabello sudoroso y ondulado que cae en la almohada. Y comienza a desesperarse, a gritar, porque el pulso se va y la vida de la persona que más ama se le está escapando y no puede hacer nada por él, y se entumece y los doctores llegan y le separan.

Y no hacen más que mirar la hora en el reloj de la pared y anotarlo en una libreta roja. Le comunican que el fallecimiento fue a las 23:48 y que el cuerpo se le será entregado en unos días.

Alfred quiere acercarse, no quiere dejarle ir. Quiere seguir sosteniendo esa mano entre la suya y prometerle como todas las noches que las cosas saldrán bien y que serán felices.

_Felicidad, una palabra que Matthew nunca asimiló por completo._

Pero se fue, se fue y ya no volverá. La fe de Alfred se va con él también, dejando su cuerpo vacío. Se pregunta ahora, de pie en aquel lugar oscuro –_porque a Matthew le gustaba la oscuridad_- con los ojos cerrados, si todo valió la pena. Él solía decirle _por favor, ámame, _cada noche que se hacían uno y todavía puede oírlo y es lo que le da el valor, la fuerza para cumplir ese deseo.

Puede contestarle, _te amo, _pero es sólo al viento. Abre los ojos y mira la inmensidad falta de estrellas que lucen como Matthew cuando abría sus brazos para rodear su torso o descansar de un día normal para él. Busca una estrella, con precipitación la necesita, para sentir que su muchacho le está viendo de nuevo.

_Lo único que necesito…_

Entonces abre los ojos, estira los brazos para recibir a Matthew y sonríe, sonríe de pie en el onceavo piso de ese edificio. Sus padres no saben, pero shh… siempre pueden recordarlo mirando a las estrellas. Él será una con Matthew.

_Si todo lo nuestro no pudo ser suficiente, entonces salto contigo._

Le parece que Matthew está esperándolo abajo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En su mano aprieta firmemente la cadenita demacrada.

* * *

><p>¿<em>reviews<em>?


End file.
